pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phinbella Kiss
Storyline: We all know in the movie "Phineas and Ferb:Across The Second Dimension" Isabella kisses Phineas on the lips right before their minds get erased but here's a story of what happened when their minds didn't get erased. "Ummm....Major Monogram?" Isabella asked. "Uhhh.....yes" Francis Monogram replied. "So none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked. Phineas gave her a weird look. "That's right" Francis replied. Phineas was now smiling. "Good!" Isabella said happily. Isabella turned and kissed Phineas on the lips! "Isabella!" Phineas gasped. "Hit it Carl!" Isabella shouted. "Wait Wait Wait!" Phineas shouted. Carl hit the button anyways. But a chair flew in and broke the memory eraser. "I told you to wait! Are you deaf?!?" Phineas asked Carl. "Sorry but I had to erase your minds." Carl replied. "Well not anymore! Come on Isabella! Let's start a relationship!" Phineas shouted out. "Finally" Isabella shouted and followed Phineas. Once everyone was out Francis started a conversation with Agent P. "Well it looks like we'll have to relocate you" Francis said. Perry looked very sad. Soon Perry was relocated. 5 years later.... "Perry? Perry?" Phineas called. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Isabella answered. "I can't find Perry." He's been gone for 5 years. I'm really worried. "I'm sure he's gone away forever. Remember what Major Monogram said?" Isabella answered. "Yeah I remember." Phineas with tears in his eyes. At another house in Las Vegas there was a girl named Tessa. "Oh Perry! Perry where are you? It's time to play dress up! This time you're gonna be a fairy princess!" Tessa called out to Perry. Perry of course was hiding. He hated dress up. He went down to his secret lair. "Ahh Agent P" Francis appeared on a giant T.V. ready to talk to Perry. "Come To H.Q." he said. Perry went to O.W.C.A. headquaters and tied Francis and Carl up with a rope. They were very suprised indeed. "Agent P! Your fired!" Francis shouted at Perry but Perry didn't care. Perry walked into the museum and hopped into the time machine. The time machine back to the day Phineas and Ferb had entered the second dimension. Perry was right outside of O.W.C.A. headquaters. He saw a chair heading right towards H.Q.! Perry shot the chair with his laser gun and the chair broke. Inside the O.W.C.A. something great was about to happen. "Ummm....Major Monogram?" Isabella asked. "Uhhh.....yes" Francis Monogram replied. "So none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked. Phineas gave her a weird look. "That's right" Francis replied. Phineas was now smiling. "Good!" Isabella said happily. Isabella turned and kissed Phineas on the lips! "Isabella!" Phineas gasped. "Hit it Carl!" Isabella shouted. "Wait Wait Wait!" Phineas shouted. Carl hit the button anyways. Their minds were soon erased. Everyone was very confused. "Where are we?" Jeremy asked. "Hey why is Perry wearing a hat?" Phineas asked. "Carl fire it up again and Agent P would you please hide behind something!" Francis ordered. Soon their minds were erased again. The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Travisplatypus' stories Category:Phinabella Category:Phinabella Story